First
by flamehaze-shana
Summary: Serie de one shots contando el primer beso de cada uno de nuestros G-Revs!


Hola a todos. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que escribí. Tengo algunas historias inconclusas pero ya saben cómo es cuando uno pierde la inspiración. Espero que me regrese para poder continuarlas algún día. Lo que si me llego es la inspiración para esta serie de one shots, que espero no dejar inconclusa pero que sin embargo si llegara a suceder no afectaría al seguimiento de una historia ya que no están relacionadas entre sí. También al decir esto me refiero a que los one shots pueden contener una historia del primer beso de los G-Revolutions con una pareja diferente en cada uno y no tendría nada que ver con alguna otra historia dentro de este compendio. Osease que si escribo un TysonxHilary, también puede haber un KaixHilary y seguiría siendo el primer beso de Hilary en esa historia ok?

Como adicional, este primer one shot es un TysonxHilary hablando de los reyes de Roma.

Bueno pues pasemos a lo interesante FICTION TIME!

 **Disclaimer:** Beyblade y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **-First-**

 _Dientes_

La verdad ya no sabía lo que eran, bueno, si lo sabía, eran amigos pero ella quería que fueran más que eso. Tyson había cambiado de un tiempo para acá. Si era verdad que hacia un tiempo que ya no peleaban, Daichi era el encargado de hacerlos repelear a cada uno por separado ahora, pero ella y él ya no peleaban.

Justo antes de ganar su tercer título de campeón mundial, un cierto porcentaje de madurez había incrementado en el dragón, misma que fue demostrando más y más con el tiempo; aceptar que sus amigos estaban en otros equipos y enfrentarlos con la cara en alto, ganar el campeonato, retar a Boris, entrenar con sus amigos para enfrentarlo, el Justice Five, perdonar a Kai (otra vez), apoyarlo y aguantar la paliza que este recibía sin intervenir, la batalla contra Brooklyn, ayudarlo a salir de su lapsus dark y ahora, entrenar a nuevos beyluchadores para ayudar a reformar la BBA, si, Tyson había madurado.

No cabía duda en Hilary de la facilidad que se le daba a Tyson el ayudar a otras personas desde mucho antes, siempre había admirado esa cualidad en él, sin embargo ahora cuando lo pensaba, esa cualidad y muchas otras incluyendo su recién adquirida, poca, madurez, era que lo veía en una luz diferente… cuando fue que esa sonrisa burlona y picara que muchas veces la había hecho enojar cuando la molestaba se había convertido en una sonrisa… sexy? Era Tyson! Tyson no era sexy, era sucio, patán, grosero e inmaduro, pero ahora que esa sonrisa no la utilizaba cuando la molestaba era que le empezaba a prestar atención. Para ser Tyson tenía unos dientes muy bonitos, si, blancos y alineados, había utilizado ortodoncia? No lo recordaba, en aquel entonces para ella solo era un chico más de la clase. Volviendo al tema de su sonrisa, otra cosa importante de ella eran sus labios.

De cuando a acá Hilary le ponía atención a los labios de Tyson? Los de Kai eran los que cualquier mujer miraría y que dejaban volar la imaginación, LOS DE REI VAYA, Rei también tenía una bonita sonrisa, pero los de Tyson? Los de Tyson se veían… apetecibles…

Apetecibles? Qué demonios?

Oh si, Hilary Tatibana de un tiempo para acá, más inconsciente que conscientemente quería ser algo más para Tyson, y lo supo cuando empezó a aplicar esos adjetivos a los labios de su mejor amigo.

Porque eso era el, su mejor amigo y nada más, debía metérselo en la cabeza. Sentía una gran tristeza que la invadía entera al pensarlo. Si, quizás Tyson solo la veía así, como una simple amiga, después de todo, por qué Tyson andaría pensando en los labios de ella como ella pensaba en los suyos? En esos besables, carnosos labios…

Empezó a imaginar cómo seria besarlo. Seria tierno? Pausado? Amoroso? Salvaje? Sensual?

Rayos! Ella ni siquiera había tenido su primer beso y ya se andaba imaginando otro tipo de cosas, malditas hormonas, vamos ni si quiera sabia cuanto debía de durar el beso o si la lengua jugaba un papel importante desde el principio, y si chocaban sus dientes? Qué pena! Y si lo hacía mal? Ahora que lo pensaba, Tyson ya había besado a alguien alguna vez? Lo dudaba demasiado. Desde hacía 2 años que ella se había vuelto parte del equipo y por ende pasaba MUCHO tiempo alrededor de él, y que ella supiera él no había tenido novia o algún romance durante ese tiempo, si, el chico tenia admiradoras, lo aceptaba con pesar, pero según ella para él no había ninguna que fuera importante a ese grado… o si? Y si había habido alguien en su primer campeonato? Después de todo fue cuando Tyson empezó a ganar popularidad. Además era hombre, ella creía que por lo general los hombres eran más rápidos en esas cuestiones que las mujeres… pero este era Tyson! Ni sabía si su mente se negaba a creerlo por capricho pues el ser el primer beso de Tyson hacia que su corazón latiera de alegría llevando más sangre de lo común a sus mejillas, pero, y si sí? Ese mismo sentimiento se desvanecía en un momento al pensar en esa posibilidad empapándola cual agua fría echada sobre su cabeza desde una cubeta.

-Hilary, por qué estás tan pensativa?-

Una voz la saco de sus pensamientos de golpe. Justo la voz de la persona en la que pensaba.

-Eh?- volteo a todos lados sin ver a nadie a su alrededor. Ya todos se habían ido y el sol comenzaba a ocultarse. Se encontraban en los platos de Beyblade que había afuera de la pequeña casa de madera que era ahora la BBA y que estaba ubicada junto al lago. Habían pasado la tarde entrenando con los niños aspirantes a ser la nueva generación de beyluchadores.

-Te encuentras bien?-pregunto el peliazul con un dejo de preocupación-Estas como ida desde hace rato, ni has notado cuando Rei y Max se despidieron de ti, estas enferma?- el chico se acercó y poso su frente contra la de ella para checarle la temperatura, lo que provoco que nuevamente el corazón de Hilary produjera cantidades excedentes de fluido rojo con dirección a sus mejillas, reacción que no pasó desapercibida por Tyson.

-Vaya, no te sientes caliente pero tienes la cara roja, será fiebre interna?- dijo el chico sin despegarse de ella. Con la cercanía, la morena no pudo evitar plantar sus ojos en la razón de que su mente se fuera de vacaciones a Tysonlandia. Tenía tan cerca esos labios que anhelaba. Era tan fácil como simplemente acercar un poco su cara para tocarlos con los suyos. Pero como reaccionaria Tyson? Se enfadaría? Se alejaría de ella como una herida con pus? Y si dejaba de hablarle? No quería eso. Pero… y si le gustaba? Y si el lo profundizaba?

-Definitivamente estas enferma, no has dicho absolutamente nada en 3 minutos, ni me contestas, vamos, te acompañare al doctor- Tyson se separó de ella y la tomo de la mano empezando a caminar.

-No! No estoy enferma- dijo la chica con la cara todavía más roja aun al sentir la mano de él sostener la suya.

-Entonces? Me estas sacando mucho de onda*- el chico frunció el ceño, la soltó, y puso sus manos en sus caderas en señal de molestia.

-No es nada Tyson-

-Como de que no? No es normal que tú seas tan callada-

Ah, ahí estaba el Tyson patán. Ella le mando una mirada de enojo.

-No! No me lo tomes a mal! No lo dije para ofenderte, discúlpame- dijo poniendo sus manos frente a él en señal de disculpa- Pero no es normal ese nivel de silencio… dime algo te preocupa? Quieres hablar de ello? Si, sé que quizás no soy la mejor persona para dar consejos, eso déjaselo a Rei, pero se escuchar- Hilary sentía que iba a explotar. En serio cuanto había cambiado ese chico? No podía evitarlo, en verdad no quería seguir siendo solo su amiga.

Se acercó a él y poso una mano en la mejilla de Tyson. Se sentía poseída, donde estaba el botón para parar esto?

-Hil?- Tyson se sonrojo al contacto de la mano de ella y no pudo evitar alejarse un poco como respuesta. Ella al sentir esto reacciono y también se alejó asustada. Ah! Ahí estaba el botón.

-Lo, lo siento- no podía estar más avergonzada. No sabía en dónde meterse para ocultarse –No sé qué me pasa, debo irme- dijo tomando sus cosas rápidamente mientras su fleco cubría sus ojos llorosos. Lo había echado a perder, y ni siquiera lo había besado como mínimo, de seguro le dejaría de hablar, y todo por dejarse llevar. Comenzó a caminar lo más rápido que pudo.

-Hil, espera! Por qué te vas?- Tyson empezó a correr para alcanzarla –Oye no camines tan rápido-pero ella no lo escuchaba.

Sintió la mano de el tomar la suya nuevamente para detenerla.

-Detente, por qué no me escuchas el día de hoy? Dime que sucede Hil-

Ósea que no se había percatado con ese gesto? Claro, era Tyson, le estaba dando demasiado crédito en el ámbito sentimental… pero entonces, por qué se había alejado?

Sintió como el tiraba de su mano para hacer que ella volteara hacia él, quedando una vez más frente a frente. Hilary miraba al suelo, no sabía que sentimiento era más fuerte, si la pena, el llanto, el nervio o incluso la risa.

Con la otra mano la tomo por la barbilla para subir su cara y poder verla a los ojos.

-Hil, soy yo el problema? Si te hice algo por favor dímelo, pero no quiero que te alejes de mi… no lo soportaría- y la abrazo.

Pobre Tyson, lo había hecho creer que estaba enojada con él, que ingenuo, le llenaba de ternura eso y la hacía feliz que él se preocupara así… AH Y LA ESTABA ABRAZANDO!

-Me rindo, tú de plano no quieres hablarme, que debo hacer?- Tyson se separó un poco de ella con la cabeza baja, entristecido pero sin quitar sus manos de sus hombros.

Es ahora o nunca. Hilary rodeo su cuello con sus brazos, acerco su cara a la de él y pego sus labios a los de Tyson, suave y temerosamente.

Lo estaba haciendo! Lo estaba besando! OH POR DIOS, EN QUE ESTABA PENSANDO!?

Cuando él no respondió comenzó a alejarse, pero sintió como las manos de él soltaban sus hombros y se posaban en su cintura acercándola más a él y profundizando el beso.

Dios, Dios, Dios! Estaba en el paraíso!

Ella también lo acerco más al atraer su cabeza con sus brazos que estaban en su cuello. Tímidamente comenzó a mover sus labios tratando de imitar lo visto en películas de romance. El comenzó a hacer lo mismo y CLACK! Ahí estaban sus dientes. Sorprendentemente no le importo, solo quería seguir besándolo.

Efectivamente sus labios eran carnosos como los imagino, deliciosos. Empezó a acariciar su cabello azul, sorprendentemente bastante suave y sedoso. Él puso una de sus manos en la espalda baja de ella arqueándola un poco hacia atrás.

Siguieron besándose así unos segundos más. Hilary empezaba a pensar en que si seguían asi, si le daría fiebre. Era mejor parar ya.

Se separó un poco terminando el beso sin abrir los ojos. No se movieron de esa posición. Podía escuchar sus respiraciones un poco agitadas por la falta de oxígeno. Abrió lentamente los ojos y vio que el aun no los abría. Se veía tan lindo.

-Así que eso era- dijo Tyson abriendo finalmente los ojos. Hilary permaneció en silencio.

-Ahora entiendo por qué el lema de Kai es una acción habla más que mil palabras- Hilary se sonrojo… otra vez.

-Tyson yo…- empezó pero él puso su dedo índice en sus labios.

-No, ahora no quiero que hables, quiero disfrutar el momento en silencio- paso su dedo índice por sus labios, acariciándolos con ternura para después atraerla hacia él y abrazarla. Ella lo abrazo también.

-Solo sé que me imagine este momento muchas veces y no pensé que se volviera realidad- Hilary abrió los ojos sorprendida. Yupi!** El sentía lo mismo!

-No sabía su tu sentías lo mismo y jamás me habría atrevido a besarte… probablemente me hubieras golpeado, así que gracias por hacérmelo más fácil- Tyson se separó de ella un poco para mirarla a los ojos sin dejar de abrazarla. Permanecieron en silencio unos momentos.

-Vaya jeje, ahora si me gustaría que dijeras algo, es un poco incómodo que solo yo hable-

-Es tu primer beso?- pregunto Hilary

-Eh? Eso es lo que tienes que decirme?- contesto Tyson confundido

-Sí. Entonces es el primero?- Era el turno de Tyson para volverse un tomate humano.

-Te diste cuenta por los dientes no? Lo sabía! Rayos- dejo de abrazarla y le dio la espalda avergonzada. Hilary comenzó a reír.

-Oye! No te burles, nadie nació sabiendo, que tú seas una experta no quiere decir que los demás lo seamos- se volvió para mirarla y se cruzó de brazos enojado y sonrojado.

-Experta? Jajaja, Tyson yo tenía el mismo miedo! También es mi primer beso- se acercó a él y tomo sus brazos para ponerlos alrededor de ella para que la abrazara- Solo quería saber… son cosas de niñas- él le sonrió. Esa sonrisa que desato todo esto. La sonrisa dulce y sexy pero ahora solo se la dedicaba a ella.

Listo! Que les pareció? Me super inspire y me encanta cuando las cosas fluyen solas. Esta historia la empecé a escribir esta tarde y ya está terminada y arriba. Hurras para mí. Espero les haya gustado. Lo de los dientes, no sé si les haya pasado a ustedes pero al menos en mi primer beso a mi si me paso y morí de la pena! Pero a uno se le quita rápido jeje. Espero no haber sacado a Tyson de personaje. Espero sus reviews. Por cierto díganme si quieren alguna pareja en especial, solo G-Revolutions y si tienen alguna experiencia de primer beso que les gustaría compartir y quisieran que la pusiera en alguna historia. No les diré que parejas tengo pensadas hasta ahora pero si ya tengo algunas, no es que se pueda jugar con muchas porque son pocos personajes, pero incluso si podrían repetirse si quisieran que escribiera una historia nueva con alguna pareja que ya haya escrito.

*Sacar de onda es un término que utilizamos en Mexico para expresar confusión

**Yupi es el equivalente mexicano de Yay americano o hooray.


End file.
